


Peko Attacks with Low Blows

by BrookeChiang



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuntbusting, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: After taking a faulty potion, Peko Pekoyama becomes easily enraged and obsessed with giving low blows to others...





	1. Victim 1: Hiyoko Saionji

Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, mediated peacefully in her training dojo after a day of strenuous training.

Abruptly, the door burst open and her classmate, Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, scampered in. "Peko!"

"Hiyoko? What is it?" Peko stood up.

"Jeez, did you bug Teruteru earlier for a stamina potion? She asked me to help deliver it to you."

"Huh, that's odd," Peko frowned. "I would've imagined a filthy perv like him would deliver it himself. Oh well, doesn't matter." Peko took the potion and downed it in one gulp. "Excellent, now I can- ehhhh?!"

"Puuuuuuhh!" Hiyoko chortled. "Looks like it's a win for me!"

"What the h-hell w-was t-that?!" Peko demanded as a strange heat began to fill her body. Her face flushed and muscles tensing, she demanded, "What… did you do, Hiyoko!"

"Tehehe… I switched out the stamina potion for a aggression potion Teruteru was making for a timid dog Gundham was raising. He said he hadn't worked out all the 'kinks' in it or whatever, but I swiped it when he wasn't looking!" Hiyoko guwaffed. "Now go out and inflict some pain on the cretins in our class!"

Peko's eyes narrowed, glowering as anger filled her mind. "Well, Hiyoko… you want to inflict pain? I will show you how pain is inflicted. You know what they say… 'squish-squish' comes to us all!"

"Wait, no," Hiyoko blanched at Peko's menacing expression. "No one says that, what are you do- "

Peko had drawn her sword, and in one swift, decisive movement, struck an upward blow from below.

BAM! The tip of the blade, moving at about 160 kilometers per hour, swung up through Hiyoko's kimono to strike Hiyoko right in the crotch with enough force to lift the small girl right off her feet.

Hiyoko's eyes went wide from the sudden pain, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks, and her mouth opening in a wordless "o". Then she crumbled to the ground, her hands instinctively clasping her smashed womanhood. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiyoko rolled around on the floor in agony, hands frantically trying to soothe her privates. "WHY ME?!"

By this time, Peko had stormed out the door under the influence of the potion, sword at the ready, stalking for more prey.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historial Fact:

34 years ago on this day, on November 1, 1984, bloody anti-Sikh sectarian riots led by the Hindu majority erupted in India, causing about 8,000 deaths. The riots were directed by the brutal socialist Indian National Congress regime of India, with widespread massacres of Sikhs, mass graves, burning of Sikh communities, rape and acid-throwing mutilation of Sikh women and girls, abduction of Sikh children and forced conversions.

These horrible atrocities were committed by the Indian National Congress regime and its organized Hindu mobs in a psychotic, collective revenge for the assassination of former Indian dictator Indira Gandhi by her own Sikh bodyguards on October 31, 1984.


	2. Victim 2 and 3: Hajime and Chiaki

Reserve Course Student Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, were gaming together on a bench outside, when Hajime spotted Peko walking towards them.

Failing to notice Pekos frightening expression, Hajime said, "Chiaki, why don't we ask if she will help us with the cosplay?"

"Sure," Chiaki affirmed, not even looking up from her game.

So Hajime approached Peko, Chiaki following in tow. "Hi, Miss Pekoyama! I'm Hajime Hinata. Chiaki and I were thinking of entering the cosplay convention next month and wondered- "

"Why the hell would I help you with your dumb cosplay?!" Peko growled hostilely. "Do you know how many people ask me about cosplay?!" Peko lunged forward with her sword held low.

WHAM! The blade slammed into Hajime's groin with full force.

All the blood drained from the poor boy's face and he dropped to his knees, crying and cursing from the agony of testicular shock.

"Hajime!" Chiaki cried out in alarm. "Peko! What are you d-"

BAM! Peko launched a second attack, burying her sword tip right in Chiaki's delicate pussy.

The gamer's face contorted in agony, first blanching, then turning blue. Then she collapsed forward, shrieking in pain as she clutched her wounded private area.

Peko grinned psychotically and slinked away to find new targets to eliminate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

39 years ago, on November 1, 1979, in Bolivia, Colonel Alberto Natusch launched a right-wing, conservative, and democratic coup against the increasingly authoritarian regime of President Walter Guevara and the Authentic Revolutionary Party, as it developed more and more socialist policies.

Despite severe economic and fiscal crisis, the unelected Guevara arrogantly declared his intention to extend his mandate by a year without legislative approval in a blatant power grab, dismissing any semblance of a democratic Cabinet and personally appointing a Cabinet full of loyalist party apparatchik functionaries.

(Ironically, the Authentic Revolutionary Party was itself originally formed in 1960 as a center-right, reformist, nationalist splinter of the Revolutionary Nationalist Movement (MNR) after criticizing the MNR's obsessive left-wing socialist policies.)

Natusch only held the presidency for 16 days after his successful coup, only so he could ensure from the Bolivian Congress that Guevara would not return to power.

Unfortunately, after he stepped down, Congress promptly did something even more awful, appointing left-wing socialist leader Lidia Gueiler of the Revolutionary Left Front as President. Luckily, Gueiler's tyrannical rule was short-lived itself, as she was overthrown in 1980 by her cousin, the conservative, anti-communist General Luis Garcia Meza Tejada.


	3. Victim 4 and 5: Kazuichi and Mikan

Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic, was speaking into Peko's training dojo when he heard a loud coughing sound. Nervously, he turned around to see Peko herself, glaring angrily.

"What- what are you trying to do, Soda?"

"O- oh you've returned Peko?" Kazuichi looked abashed. "I- I was looking to see if I c-could learn a couple swordfighting tricks, something I could use- use to impress Miss Sonia! Since you're here, Peko, teach me a trick or two!"

"You," Peko growled, infuriated. "You think you can just waltz in here, and learn a couple moves- moves that took years to master- just so you can impress a girl… Well, I'll show you one!"

"U- uh, I- I think I c-changed m-my mind!" Kazuichi stammered, instantly cowed by Peko's fearsome expression. "I- I'm s-significantly n-not ready!"

Peko launched forward aggressively, not heeding Kazuichi's pleas.

WHAM! The wooden blade slashed away upward into Kazuichi's crotch, smashed into his manhood, retracted, all in a flash too fast to see.

"AAAAHH!" Kazuichi shrieked in agony.

BAM! WHAM!

"GAHH!"

SLAM! BAM!

"AUGHHH!"

BAM! BAM!

"AAAAIIIIEEE- !"

WHAM! WHAM!

"WAHHHH!"

After nine brutal ballbusts and with Kazuichi's family jewels utterly decimated, the poor boy collapsed in a shivering, agonized heap, cupping his own loins.

"My god… my balls… you destroyed it… now I'll never have kids with Sonia…"

"K- Ka- Kazuichi!" A high-pitched voice suddenly called out, and Peko wheeled about to witness Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, burst out miraculously from the room across the hallway and sprinted over. "A- Are you a- alright?"

"No- o- o- I-I'm going to be s-sterile, I-I'm not going to be a-able to h-have any kids w- with S-Sonia now…"

"A- Actually, even in far worse cases of extreme trauma to the testes, cases which involved testicular rupture, dislocation, or even degloving- the vast majority of such patients are able to recover and remain fertile without much difficulty. Moderate testicular shok like you just suffered is painful but unlikely to cause permanent dam-"

"Hey, you- Shut the fuck up!" Peko lashed upward with her sword again in a second attack, slamming directly into Mikan's clit with full force.

"AAAUUWWHH!" Mikan screamed in pain as the blow connected with her jellybean and fell to her knees. "I'm sorrrryyyyy!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

21 years ago, on November 3, 1997, the United States imposed economic sanctions against brutal, atrocious Islamist regime of Sudan.

The dictator of Sudan, Omar al-Bashir and his puppet National Congress Party, has imposed extremist Islamist sharia law, executing opponents and committing mass genocide against the primarily-Christian South Sudanese population during the Second Sudanese Civil War.

Sudan also funded and sheltered widespread terrorism, including but definitely not limited to the Egyptian Islamic Jihad (responsible for numerous bombings and assassination attempts) and notorious Al-Qaeda (including during the 1993 World Trade Center bombing in New York City and the 1998 US Embassy bombings in Kenya and Tanzania).


	4. Victims 6 and 7: Mahiru and Akane

BAM! WHAM! POW! The sounds came reverberating from the gym adjacent to Peko's training dojo.

Peko gritted her teeth- all she'd wanted was a little peace and quiet- and this was what she got? The flawed potion Hiyoko had gave her had faded a little, allowing Peko to restrain herself a bit more, but it certainly wasn't completely gone, and she still had a burning desire to low blow more people. She was trying to meditate the urge away, but the cacophony next door was making it impossible to stay serene. The more loud crashing sounds came from the neighboring room, the more Peko's potion-addled temper worsened- until it finally boiled over.

"That's it!" Peko growled, grabbing her sword. "Those fuckers are going to pay!" She burst out into the hallway and ran to the gym door- only to find it was locked.

"Damn it!" Peko kicked the door in frustration.

Then she thought to peer through a narrow window nearby. Inside, she could see Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast and notorious troublemaker, battling Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager in an intense fight. Standing nearby on the bleachers was Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer, taking pictures of the fight. Peko identified the source of the trouble immediately.

"That damned Akane!" Peko muttered to herself. "I'll teach her a lesson when she comes out then! Hm, I better wait outside the entrance of the girl's locker room then!"

When, at long last, the sounds of battle finally faded, Peko could hear chatter and footsteps in the girl's locker room. She tensed her grip on her sword handle, and her eyes became wickedly cross-eyed as she readied to strike.

Minutes later, Mahiru and Akane came out of the locker room together, still talking excitedly.

Without a word, Peko swung her sword in a speedy ambush.

Akane spotted Peko incoming at high speed from the corner of her eye, and dodged in a flash. But she wasn't even Peko's first target.

The bamboo blade thrust straight through the front lower brim of Mahiru's skirt and punched straight into the redhead's clit with tremendous force.

Mahiru's eyes widened and her pupils shrank in sudden agony, while her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, accidentally spitting out a little saliva in the process. The photographer fell on her ass, hands clutched over her devastated sweet spot. She was in so much pain she could only gasp wordlessly, with an expression that reminded Peko of a dying fish.

"What the fuck, Peko?" Akane demanded. "Fine, if you want a fight, let's have at it!" The gymnast charged at Peko, hands balled up into fists.

Akane was incredibly fast in her attacks, but Peko had a few tricks as well. Akane usually launched herself off the floor in a high blow when attacking, and Peko knew this. So she first feinted holding her sword up high as if to intercept just such an attack.

But the moment Akane's rear foot left the floor, Peko dropped into a very low crouch, nearly hugging the floor, and swung as hard as she could. As Akane sailed overhead, the gymnast's own momentum carrying her straight into Peko's attack, the sword tip inflicted blunt trauma on her virginity.

"GAHH!" Akane spat out in horrified shock, her whole body spasming with terrible pain for a moment before hitting the floor in a frazzled heap. She rolled a half-meter before laying still, trembling with great agony.

Out of the corner of her eye, Peko could see Mahiru struggling to get up, possibly as if to escape. Reacting immediately, Peko deftly twisted her sword around and hurled it right at Mahiru. It struck the girl straight between the legs like a blunt javelin.

"OOHHHHH!" Mahiru let out a pained cry and fell backward once more.

With both girls neutralized, Peko sauntered over to the prone Mahiru, who was still clutching her injured pussy, crying and moaning.

The swordswoman smiled evilly. "Give my regards to Hiyoko… this is all her doing after all."

Reaching down, she grabbed hold of both of Mahiru's hands (which were protectively covering her nether regions) and pulled them apart.

Sensing her sadistic intent, Mahiru screamed, "NO, please! Stop- AAAAHHHH!"

Peko had lifted her foot up and stomped down hard on the poor girl's special place. Then she let go and stepped back as she watched Mahiru roll on the floor, howling in intense agony.

"What- what the heck do you think you're doing, missus!" A new voice bellowed, and Peko twirled around in combat stance to greet the voice's origin.

Taka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass and Peko's underclassman, had walked in on the scene and been observing the last few minutes in flabbergasted horror.

"You dare talk to an upperclassman like that?" Peko growled menacingly, crouching like an ambush predator.

"Upperclassman or not, you cannot be out here causing a brawl! No, I cannot allow it! I- " Taka had crept along the wall to a stairwell, quickly shot through the door, and hurried down the stairs in a power walk. "I must report it!"

Sighing in exasperated anger at the boy's foolishness, Peko stooped down to retrieve her sword, before beginning her pursuit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

33 years ago on this day, November 6, 1985, 35 left-wing socialist terrorists from the Cuban-backed 19th of April Movement (M-19) seized control of the Palace of Justice in Bogota, Colombia in a violent takeover, murdering two security guards and a building manager. They initiated a bloody massacre against the civilians inside, killing 105 civilians (including 11 Colombian Supreme Court Justices) over the course of a two-day siege. When the Colombian Army stormed the building in an attempt to liberate the remaining hostages, they killed 48 Colombian Army soldiers. The Army managed to save about 200 hostages and killed all 35 terrorists in a bloody firefight.


	5. Peko Ballbusts Taka, Mondo, Takemichi, Chihiro

Panting from his power-walk escape, Taka Ishimaru fled into the freshman lounge, where several of his friends were relaxing.

"What is it, L- oh, wait, hi, bro! Sorry, though you were Leon," Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, greeted Taka. "Is something up?"

Behind him stood Mondo's biker friend, Takemichi Yukimaru, who was visiting Mondo, and Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Takemichi was head of the Crazy Diamond biker gang's elite guard, and Mondo's right-hand man.

"C-Close the door!" Taka stammered. "I need to call security!"

WHOOSH! There was a burst of wind as an extremely fast object surged through the corridor toward them.

Taka wheeled around to find himself face-to-face with Peko herself.

"Were you about to rat me out?"

"N- no- I- "

WHAM! Peko's sword tip smashed into Taka's nuts.

The boy's eyes became cross-eyed and he gasped sharply in agony. He fell to his knees, hands cupping his private place.

"What the- How dare you hurt my bro?!" Mondo held up his fists, face turning red in outrage.

"He was going to snitch," Peko replied coldly. "If you continue to threaten or get in my way, I will eliminate you too."

"Bitch!" Mondo, who usually didn't get enraged at women easily, lunged at her with his right fist.

Peko zoomed in, first feinting an attack to her left, then abruptly jinking right.

WHAM! WHAM! Peko struck twice in quick succession, her blade arcing true to low blow the gang member in the groin.

Letting out an anguished groan, the muscular gangster toppled forward. "Oh, fuck!"

"Bro!" Takemichi Yukimaru, Mondo's fellow biker, rushed forward. "Stay away from him- IIIPP!"

Peko rushed him and engaged at close range, striking him in the neck with her sword, and following up with a knee to the groin. The gangster landed as a moaning heap on the floor.

"Chihiro, run!" Mondo yelled. "Get out of here!" He grabbed on to Peko's ankle with all his might.

"B-But- " Chihiro stammered, tears in his eyes.

"Go!"

Chihiro burst into a run as fast as he could, his small legs straining to propel him towards safety.

Peko cursed softly under her breath and stomped down hard on Mondo's wrist. There was a cracking sound and Mondo bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from screaming aloud.

Peko then kicked the gangster in the face and stomped on his head, knocking him unconscious. Then she turned and surged after the fleeing Chihiro.

Hearing the whooshing sound coming from behind him, Chihiro screamed in terror. "Help! HELP ME!"

However, his pleading cries proved to be in vain, as the athletic Peko easily caught up to the crossdressing boy.

The swordswoman's bamboo blade lunged under the boy's cute skirt to strike Chihiro's most sensitive regions.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chihiro shrieked in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"Pathetic," Peko scoffed, flipping the prone boy over and grabbed hold of his legs. "Take this!" She stomped down hard on the short skirt covering his private place, dealing a painful contusion to his testicles.

"AUGHHHHHHHH!" Chihiro rolled around, clutching his groin in agony.

"How weak. I hope you've learned your lesson. Next time any of you try to rat me out…" Peko turned to leave, leaving Chihiro lying on the floor, moaning and whimpering in pain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Nine years ago on this day, on November 10, 2009, the Battle of Daecheong erupted as part of the Korean Conflict.

The cause was when a communist North Korean gunboat invaded South Korean waters off the coast of Daecheong Island in Ongjin County of Incheon City, South Korea. A South Korean frigate and four patrol boats patrolling in the area moved to intercept and issued warnings to the communist gunboat. After three warning announcements were ignored, a South Korean patrol boat fired a warning shot over the North Korean boat.

However, the North Korean ship refused to heed the warnings or the warning shot, instead charging forward into South Korean territory and fired upon the South Korean patrol boat.

The South Korean naval forces immediately returned fire, decimating the North Korean vessel. About ten North Korean sailors were killed and the gunboat was largely destroyed. The South Korean patrol boat it initially fired upon recieved superficial damage but suffered no human casualties.


	6. Victims 12-14: Leon Kuwata, Kanon Nakajima, Sayaka Maizono, Mahiru Koizumi (again)

Hope's Peak Academy, Primary Course Freshman Dorms, Leon Kuwata's Room...

Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, put his face in his hands and groaned. Beside him, the two main girls in his life- his girlfriend, Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Star, and his cousin and team manager, Kanon Nakajima, were locked in a heated argument. An argument that threatened to break out into physical violence.

"You occupy all his time, thot!" Kanon accused, brandishing her baseball bat threateningly. "When he's supposed to do his training?"

"He doesn't want to, bitch!" Sayaka shot back threateningly as she waved her own knife. "Are you denying his right to explore his own interest in music?"

"Can you both quit it already?!" Leon exclaimed. "We can't afford-"

All three of them froze when a agonized scream tore through the air.

"Wha- " Leon gaped. "Wait, Chihiro?!" He rushed through the doorway and out into the hall.

"Chihiro!" Sayaka exclaimed, following after Leon.

"W- wait for me!" Kanon Nakajima ran after the other two.

Out in the hallway, Leon came across Peko, with her back turned, leaving behind a agonized Chihiro crumpled on the floor.

"The fuck-?!" Leon roared. "Did you do this? How dare you do this to my bro, you bitch?!"

"Not again," Peko groaned, without even turning around. "I'm getting irritated… and when I'm irritated, I get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Be careful!" Sayaka declared, holding up her kitchen knife defensively. "She's an upperclassman- a swordswoman, no less! She's dangerous!"

"I don't know who the fuck she is," Kanon asserted. "But I will protect my Leon, so don't you dare try anything!"

"Maggots," Peko scoffed derisively and turned to face them. "Not even worthy of my skills. However, it seems I have no choice. Prepare to suffer!" She charged at Leon.

"The fuck-?!" The baseball player stumbled backward, not having brought anything to defend himself.

"Keep off him, you bitch!" Kanon Nakajima swung her bat, intercepting Peko's blow in mid-air. "The hell you think you're doing?"

Peko disengaged and sighed in exasperation. "Looks like you need to go first." She then attacked Kanon at high speed, with a flurry of attacks so furious they could barely be seen by the human eye.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kanon cried, parrying furiously

"Leave my cousin alone!" Leon charged Peko, trying to hit her from behind. "Gurkh!"

Leon froze in mid-step, just steps from Peko, his mouth gaping open and staring down in disbelief. With the barest glance backward, she had launched a low kick backward with her right leg, striking Leon right between the legs.

"GAAHHH!" Leon tumbled to the ground, clutching her contused manhood in pain.

"LEON!" Sayaka and Kanon screamed together.

"AUGH!" Kanon blurted out a moment later. "Hurk!"

In the moment Kanon had been distracted by Leon's injury, Peko had taken advantage of the opening to bury the tip of her sword into Kanon's secret place.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kanon joined Leon in rolling on the floor in agony, holding her lower regions.

"You bitch!" Sayaka threatened, clutching her knife, but despite her bravado, at this point she shaking in terror.

"BOO!" Peko taunted, clearly undaunted by the singer.

Sayaka was so on edge, she lost her composure and attempted to run back into Leon's room.

"Oh, you're not getting off so easily!" Peko declared, lunging after the fleeing girl.

With one clean hit, Peko's blade swept under Sayaka's skirt and crushed her pussy at the same it lifted the poor girl straight off the feet.

"AUGHHHHHH!" Sayaka writhed in agony as she collapsed in a disorderly heap on the floor from the devastating blow. "Oh god, it hurts so much! It hurts!"

Peko smirked as she walked up to Sayaka. "Not as much as it'll hurt in a moment!" She forcibly grabbed Sayaka by the ankles and dragged her closer. Then she violently kicked Sayaka's hands away from her groin before stomping down in a fluid motion.

"GAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAH!" Sayaka screamed in helpless pain, struggling futilely.

Peko stomped down once more, drawing more cries from Sayaka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oooohhhhhhhhhh…." The pain was finally too much for the tortured Sayaka and the girl passed out, tears and drool still leaking from her face, which was contorted from her suffering.

A series of footsteps behind Peko drew the swordwoman's attention, and she wheeled around to see a familiar face.

"Hey, everyone! Anyone! Peko has gone-" Mahiru panted as she ran onto the scene. Her eyes widened when she saw Peko and the moaning figures of Leon, Kanon, and Sayaka curled up on the ground. "Oh shit!"

"Looks like you have yet to learn your lesson, you dumb redhead," Peko narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, no, I just came to warn-" Mahiru blabbered hastily, waving her hands desperately as if that would ward off a powerhouse like Peko.

BAM! Peko's sword speared Mahiru's precious place with enough force to launch the photographer off her feet and flying backward.

"Gurrrhkk!" Mahiru gasped, barely able to breathe, spittle flying from her mouth as her lady parts were crushed in agony.

Peko stalked tauntingly up to Mahiru and picked up the photographer's legs.

"Please, have mercy! It hurts so much!" Mahiru pleaded desperately in fear while she trembled in excruciating pain, her hands cupped over her crotch.

"No mercy for snitches!" Peko retorted, then pulled Mahiru's hands away with overwhelming strength. With all her might, she stomped down on her victim's pussy, causing Mahiru to scream in agony with all she was worth, thrashing around futilely, her pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

Peko lifted her foot forward slightly and stomped down again, this time her heel coming down upon Mahiru's clit, crushing the sensitive nub.

Mahiru shrill screams filled the hall, and as her the onslaught of pain caused her mind to confuse torment and pleasure, causing her to orgasm involuntarily, her back arching into the air.

Then she fell back down and passed out, an anguished expression on her face. Her eyes, still wide open with shock, stared unfocused and sightless. Her mouth lay open gaped open, drool oozing out of it.

The torture had also caused her to become incontinent, and urine and cum mixed freely to soak her panties and dress before forming an expanding puddle on the floor.

"Uh, disgusting," Peko quickly lurched back to avoid getting her shoes dirty. "I… might have gone a little far this time. Well, I better head back before-"

"WAIT, just what do you think you're doing!" An indignant voice called from behind her.

Peko sighed. "Not again…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

27 years ago on this day, November 18, 1991, after a brutal 87-day siege, the free Croatian city of Vukovar fell the rampaging communist Yugoslav People's Army and their allied Serb fascist terrorists (Serb Volunteer Guard, White Eagles). During the siege, the badly outnumbered Croat forces (1,800 troops) managed to inflict heavy casualties on the 36,000 invading Yugoslavs, killing 1103 soldiers and wounding 2500 aggressors. The Croat freedom fighters even destroyed 110 tanks and shot down 3 Yugoslav Air Force jets. The Croats suffered 879 killed and 770 wounded.

After the city's fall, rampaging communist and fascist forces slaughtered 1131 civlians in the cities, and in the next few months some 4000-5000 civilians were killed over the neighboring eastern Slavonia region. Nearly 43,000 civilians were forced to flee as refugees from the Yugoslav invaders.


	7. Victims 15-18- Aoi Asahina, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa

Peko turned to find herself- face-to-face with Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer, standing before her, hands on her hips indignantly.

"I don't care who you are, you are not getting away with attacking my classmates!"

Peko shook her head in disbelief at the dumb girl's naivete. "You have no idea who I am, you airhead swimmer. You're lucky I don't call the yakuza down on your bitch ass."

Hina lurched, hesitating momentarily at Peko's intimidating threat. But Peko knew the obstinate athlete's indecision wouldn't last long, so she launched her attack immediately.

Hina's mouth gaped in an "o" shape as she felt Peko's blade deliver blunt force trauma straight to her clit and contorting her pussy lips. The dark-skinned girl dropped to the ground like a stone and rolled around in agony, clutching her decimated lower regions, moaning and gasping, for she was in too much blinding pain to even scream.

"What the-!" Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny gaped as he came upon the bizarre scene.

Behind him, Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, looked equally astonished, though Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, which initially startled, recovered quickly and began quickly assessing the situation.

Peko began threat analysis and immediately honed in on Kyoko. She knew the detective was actually quite good at defense and would just as quickly realize the threat Peko herself posed to them. Kyoko had to be taken out first.

Peko squared her bamboo sword and launched herself off the floor like a spring. Lunging through the air like a well-shot spear, Peko's weapon buried itself, straight and true, right in Kirigiri's exposed cunt.

Kyoko let out an uncharacteristic scream of excruciating pain and crumbled to the floor, clutching her ruined snatch, unable to move.

"Shit! Shit!" Byakuya gasped, losing his haughty composure for once and attempted to flee, but a Toko clinging to the back of his suit impeded his progress.

Face stoic even as blind, irrational inner rage simmered within her, Peko charged the two.

WHAM! WHAM! The two terrified, panicking souls didn't have time to even scream before the swordswoman was upon them, her blade flying true to their targets.

One blow slammed between Byakuya's legs to utterly smash his manhood against his pelvis, lifting him partially off his feet.

The blade withdrew, then lunged out with ruthless accuracy, burying itself in Toko's womanhood, flattening her clit.

"GWAHHH!" Toko fell writhing on top of the agony-stricken Byakuya, as urine leaked involuntarily down her leg.

"There," Peko smirked evilly. "Looks like a job well done. Better head back to my room before I get spotted by anyone else."


End file.
